Careful What You Wish For
by notdoneatforty
Summary: He should never have let Rose slip away, now he'll never give up until he finds her. Outside Merlotte's instinct tells him the blonde waitress might help, but a huge blonde warrior tells him to stay clear. Rated M in case of lemons, they get everywhere
1. Chapter 1

Careful What You Wish For

Small and blue and designed to blend in the Tardis failed completely. Sandwiched between a big shiny red Chevrolet and a blue BMW it was probably the least blended in it had ever been. After a moment the door opened and he came out, dressed in a pin stripe suit and overcoat, tie loosened, dark hair tousled.

"Merlotte's" the stranger read the sign out loud, although no-one was listening. Near the trash cans a small collie dog watched intently as the stranger crossed the car park to the main door of the bar.

Pausing by the front door the newcomer took a deep breath before going inside. He had been on the hunt for Rose for years, despite the knowledge that he could perhaps never find a way to get her. When she had been torn from him he had known he couldn't abandon her, not ever. Should it take the rest of his immortal life he would hunt until he was reunited with her.

As men reckon time it had been years since he had lost her. It had been his fault. If only...

How many times in the years that had passed had he lingered on that last moment with her, before cruel fate had dealt a new hand of cards? Immortality came with a price. Earth could look after itself for a while, he had failed her, he had lost her. It had to be put right.

Besides he was a time traveler, no-one would even notice he was gone.

Inside the bar smelled of food and fresh beer, which almost masked the sweat and cheap perfume of the occupants. The newcomer took in the scene with a glance, the booths all filled with hungry and thirsty rednecks, the larger than life cook, the beautiful blonde waitress with the retro blonde hair and otherworldly quality. Had he not been here looking for Rose, his Rose, then perhaps he would have stopped to tell this one about the face on the back of the moon.

That one never failed to impress the girls when he took them up there to see it.

Smiling that sad smile he approached the bar. There was a short dark haired man already there holding it up. The newcomer knew that this was the kind of Southern gentleman that the ladies swooned for, only perhaps a little taller worked better. Familiar smiles and knowing winks were exchanged between this man and the pretty blonde waitress every time she passed him.

Once she approached the newcomer to take his order, then backed away with a puzzled look on her face. Eventually another waitress, a more motherly type, came to see what he wanted. He looked to the hand of the Southern gent, perhaps to order whatever that man was having.

Perhaps not. O Neg. He hoped it wasn't what it claimed to be.

"I've done it now," he said to himself, before asking for coffee, and a banana if they could get him one. Grinning at him in a way that said "I could break you stranger, and would love to try" the waitress bobbed away to fetch his order.

Leaning back against the bar, there were no seats, the newcomer decided to study the locals for a while. The tardis was set to take him to random places and times, and this one was very random.

The logic was simple. If after an infinite time of jumping to infinite places he hadn't found Rose, then he'd have to try something else. Infinity was quite long, and immortality quite a good way to explore it.

The newcomer was quite enchanted by this place. Merlotte's had a real homely atmosphere about it, and the people seemed genuine enough. With the help of beer the customers were gradually relaxing, although a few of them seemed to feel the need to be very relaxed. Only the dark haired stranger beside him at the bar seemed tense and on edge. He wondered what they sold here as O Neg, and what kind of person was buying it. Whatever it's content, the newcomer wondered if it was contributing to the stranger's deathly pallor.

Bill, he heard the enchanting waitress with the retro hair call him by his name as she explained that her shift was almost over. Whatever he had whispered back to her made her cheeks glow red. Probably love play the newcomer thought dismissively. Of course he regretted at once so under valuing the love between a man and a woman. After all, wasn't that why he was here too?

The thought returned his focus to the task at hand. Would this be just another blind lead, or would he finally have found a lead, a gate, a hint even, of how he could be reunited with Rose. His Rose?

Instinct told him that these two, the waitress and the dark haired man, were the main characters here. After a moment the newcomer followed them out.

From the door he watched as the BMW drove away. Beside him in the doorway stood a huge blonde haired man, all muscles and good looks and smoldering eyes and animal strength. When he spoke there was a trace to his accent that told the newcomer that this blonde giant wasn't local either.

"Sookie," the man said.

"You know her?" the newcomer asked. His accent was very proper, and he _spoke_ the words rather than just saying them. No chance he was from these parts either. Wanting for an answer from the giant, but expecting none, the newcomer loosened his tie some more, then pressed his hair back with his hand. "Interesting girl."

Animosity oozed from the blonde giants every pore, a suddenly it felt like this man could be very dangerous. The newcomer regretted not reading this scene better before he spoke.

"She is," the blonde said.

"Something odd about her, isn't there?" the newcomer pressed on, instinct told him she was tied in some way to his quest for Rose. He would have to get closer to her. It was the low growling noise from the blonde giant that made him turn slowly to face the stranger standing beside him. For a moment he imagined extended teeth in the mouth of the man who growled like something wild and dangerous.

"Who are you?" the blonde asked. The accent was faintly Norse, not from around here either.

"The Doctor," the newcomer offered his hand, and his favorite winning smile.

"Stay away from her Doctor, or I'll show you how we do blood transfusions in Louisiana!"

A/N What do you think? I'm way out of my comfort zone here! Should I go on?


	2. Chapter 2

Careful What You Wish For

Chapter Two

Inside the Tardis the Doctor leaned against the console. He knew he needed time to think here. It was obvious that the girl was the one who could help him, what was her name, Sookie? How it was unclear. But he knew he had to beware the love triangle between her, the Southern gent, and the big blonde warrior. It wouldn't do to get mixed up in the affairs of the natives.

Unless it was Rose, his Rose.

Selecting some music to relax to, the Doctor took a shower while the Corr's sang .Long life hadn't given him musical taste. He dressed in his sharpest suit, best overcoat, even took time to run his fingers through his hair. Good, it was his look. With a banana for breakfast he took the Tardis back to Bon Temps.

"So this is where you live, Sookie. Very nice," he admired. The house was old, and not so much grand as rambling, clearly bits had been added on over the years as they had been needed. It was three in the morning, the absolute dead of night. Surely all of her male friends had gone to sleep. The Doctor really didn't want to upset anyone, he just had to find out if she was the key. For some reason he was becoming more and more convinced that she might be. He hated it when there was no logic to follow, just his gut.

Whatever it takes I will find you, my Rose.

Quietly as a man in a suit with sensible shoes can manage the Doctor crossed the open space to the house. Up the steps of the verandah he moved along the windows, looking for some sign that the waitress was inside. He never heard the figure behind him approaching until he walked into it.

"You again?" the big blonde warrior asked him. He looked angry, and in the moonlight it appeared that he had fangs.

"Me again, just leaving," the Doctor said.

Many years of being the Doctor, of adventures with Daleks and Cybermen and others had taught the Doctor one thing, how to leg it from trouble. He legged it. Back to the Tardis, back to safety. For all he was worth he legged it.

And ran straight into the warrior. How had a man so big been able to get in front of him? Amid a growing realization that there was nothing normal or natural about the blonde with the Norse accent came another more pressing realization that the Doctor did not like being dangled by his feet.

"I can explain," he tried.

"Go on then," the warrior offered, setting him down.

Brushing himself off, more for effect than affect, the Doctor straightened himself. The indignity. But he reminded himself of his goal, and his need to gain access to the one they called Sookie. If he could manage to do it with the blessing of the big blonde he imagined life would be so much easier.

"Your friend might be the one I'm looking for," he began. Was the warrior really growling? Quickly he hurried on.

"I've been hunting for someone I lost, I think your friend can help me find her." Was he babbling?

"How?" the warrior demanded.

"Don't know that yet, but I will as soon as I talk to her," the Doctor was sure of it now.

"And that's all you want, to talk to her?" he was menacing when he spoke. He was menacing when he didn't speak too.

"That's it. I hoped to get her when you and the dark haired guy, Bill, were asleep. The last thing I want to do is annoy anyone," the Doctor was sure he meant this more than he might normally.

"You don't know who you're dealing with," it wasn't a threat, just an observation. The warrior had taken a step back.

"Not really, I just want some help and I'll be on my way," the Doctor assured him, with his most winning smile. He was proud of that smile, it said winner.

"What help do you think she'll be?" the blonde asked.

"Not sure yet, there will be something different or unusual, or something she's seen or done. If she has psychic powers it could be that I'm here to use them. I'm looking for a shift in the space time continuum, or a gateway to another dimension." There. He wondered if the large blonde man understood what that was.

"That I can help you with," the blonde assured. "There's one of them in my club."

"Really?" What fluke of fortune or good luck had brought him here, to talk to this big man in the dark outside Sookie's house. But then slowly it sunk in just how unlikely that might be.

"You're not really going to help me, are you?" the Doctor asked.

With a shrug the big warrior leaned in to hug the newcomer. When he held him fast he leaped into the air. They were flying. Pinned in his big strong arms the Doctor stopped fighting as the ground receded.

From the bedroom window Sookie watched the little scene play out right outside her house. Behind her Bill was combing her hair out.

"Bill, there's that strange guy from Merlotte's earlier, talking to Eric," she said.

Behind her Bill stiffened at mention of that name. Eric, what was he doing outside?

"Wonder what that's all about?" he asked.

"Don't know," Sookie said, "but there's something different, something weird, about that newcomer. When I dipped into his mind earlier it was a new sensation, like I was picking at the surface of something vast. Since I saw him I've had this urge to talk to him again."

"Why do you think that is? Is he handsome?" Bill asked. More of the jealousy, Sookie had grown accustomed to it, but she still hated it.

"Will you take me to Fangtasia tomorrow, Bill? I'd like to speak to that man," she told him.

"I will, but Eric might have killed him by then."


	3. Chapter 3

Careful What You Wish For

Chapter Three

Behind the club in Shreveport the big blonde set his passenger down carefully, then stepped away a little warily. The Doctor looked at him, head cocked at a jaunty angle.

"You have two heart beats, you are not human," the warrior said accusingly.

"You can talk, you have none, what are you? Vampire or something?" the Doctor asked in his clipped English accent.

"I am Vampire, they call me Eric Northman," Eric told him.

"Good name that, Norse blood? I can hear a trace of the accent. Bet that was a long time ago. What were you, a viking or something?"

"I was. So why do you have two hearts? Do you have twice the blood?" Eric was still keeping a respectful distance, not sure what to make of his hostage.

"My gentle Norse friend I am the Doctor, and I am the last of my race. Well unless any more last of my race people turn up, but that might get confusing. No I think I'm the last of my race, we were wiped out during the war," the Doctor told him, flashing that smile again, the one that said winner.

"What race is that? You are not Fae, nor shifter, so what are you?" Eric's face said you better tell me.

"Timelord, dear friend, Timelord. And before you ask no you can't drain me, my blood would be far too potent for you, you must have noticed that I don't smell like lunch?"

"Well actually..." Eric began.

"Enough of this, we're not going to fall out, are we my large muscular friend?" The Doctor took the big warrior's arm in a gesture that was more than friendly. The message registered with Eric, although it came as a bit of a shock. Don't mess with me. He turned to look at the smaller man looking back so full of friendship, beaming that winner smile at him.

Don't mess with me, was the message he got from the vice grip on his arm.

Feeling confused Eric tried to shrug the Doctor off, but failed. "Why are you here again?"

"Apart from the fact that you flew us here?" the Doctor asked.

Eric didn't like this. Something about this little man in the pin stripe suit with the loosened tie, and that bloody smile, unsettled Eric. He wondered which of them would win a fight.

The Doctor's smile still said winner.

"Apart from that," he confirmed. "If I were to offer my help, what would you require?"

"I lost a friend," the Doctor began.

"In my line of work that comes with the territory," Eric agreed. "I've been known to lose them personally. Sometimes I make a point of it."

"A very dear friend, very special to me," the Doctor continued.

"You hadn't sorted her yet then" Eric asked.

"Not that kind of friendship," the Doctor argued.

"How long have you been looking for her?" Eric wanted to know.

"Three years, or so," the Doctor admitted.

"Definitely that kind of friendship. Didn't she want you?" the warrior asked.

"It wasn't like that. We worked together, she helped me against the evil's threatening mankind, there was no time for anything else," the Doctor tried to convince him.

"Always time for that! Was she pretty? What did she look like?" he asked.

"Rose was blonde, beautiful, intelligent. When she smiled the room lit up, when she was sad it broke at least one of my hearts," the Doctor told him, caught in the nostalgia.

"But you didn't sort her? Did you lose out in the trouser department to get two hearts?" Eric asked seriously.

Wearily the Doctor rubbed his hand through his short dark hair. He'd have to begin again.

"I need to find a space or time anomaly, evidence of a rift through which Rose could have traveled to this reality. Once I can find the rift I can work out what to do next. Are you going to help me?"

"Might as well, this could be interesting," Eric shrugged. All the while he was thinking of the blonde intelligent girl, wondering just how sweet she was.

It was Eric's turn to question himself. How come the girls he found most interesting were already spoken for by men who had yet to claim them? In his experience you just had to throw them down and take them. Of course he was aware that six foot four blonde viking warriors were better placed to do taking than little men like Bill and the Doctor.

He'd decided to do this, just to see what this Rose was like.

"So what are you looking for Doctor?" Eric asked.

"We need to find a break in the pattern, an anomaly, something or some place that is different. It could be a shaft of light from the ground," he looked hopefully at Eric. "No, then. It could be a place where there are lots of special people, far more than normal."

"Define special, Doctor," Eric asked.

"You know, gifted. Possessing skills and abilities that just aren't normal," he explained.

"Like changing shape to animals, reading peoples minds, living forever? Those sort of things?" Eric asked.

"Exactly!" the Doctor drew the word out, his large companion had finally got there.

"Like Bon Temps?" Eric suggested.

"Could be, can we go there?"

"Not until night, dawn's coming," Eric reached out to open the back door. It was locked. In a few minutes the sun would come and he would burn. Stepping back he prepared to put his shoulder to it.

"Hang on," the Doctor said. From the folds of his overcoat he produced a pen like object. There was a brief hum and a click, then the door swung open.

"Sonic screwdriver," he explained.

"Neat. You saved me using my sonic shoulder," Eric told him.


	4. Chapter 4

Careful What You Wish For

Chapter Four

When night fell again Eric and the Doctor returned to Bon Temps. Eric was happy, he had agreed to help the strange little man with two hearts in his quest to find his missing love. Rose, he wondered if she'd be the challenge the little waitress Sookie was.

Inside the tiny blue police box Eric was amazed. It was so big and roomy, and full of things that he could never hope to understand. There were computer screens and dials and cables and panels and an endless array of things for which he had no name.

"So you can travel through space and time in this?" he asked.

"I can. Just by setting the location and so on through the computers I can make it take me just about anywhere and anywhen," the Doctor stepped back to show Eric what he meant.

"So why not just put in her name then?" Eric asked.

"Because it takes me back to before I met her. I need to find a rift in the space time continuum to reach into the dimension that holds her now," the Doctor rubbed his hair again. From his pocket he fished a banana, but the thought of it made him feel ill.

"But if it's just the girl you want then why not take her from one of those times instead?" Eric asked.

"Not that simple, I'm afraid. If we do that we could break the universe. Or at the least undo some of the things we did together. There is no other choice it has to be my Rose, in the here and now, so to speak," the Doctor hoped the vampire had understood all of that.

"I see," Eric lied, "so you've just been throwing yourself about at random, hoping to find a sniff of her. Why did you not just start where you left her?"

"She's in a different dimension, and I can't cross the boundaries. If it were possible, however dangerous, I would have done it. I can't just abandon her," there were tears in the Doctor's eyes.

"Well I promised to help, shall we go?"

The Doctor wiped the blood red tears away, set the controls of the Tardis to make another jump. He would find Rose, his master had said he would help.

Eric Northman stood near the door, watching his new pet. This would be an adventure, and there would be plenty to occupy him along the way. He hadn't meant to taste the Doctor, but as he'd slept those twin hearts had just been beating, beating. When he'd awakened he'd needed to feed. Timelord blood wasn't poison to him after all, the twin hearts just made it frothy.


End file.
